Comming Home (on hold)
by CaptainRexLover
Summary: After being chased by Redd's forces and just barley escaping with her life, Iris finds her way back to Wonderland after 6 years on Earth. (Will be more interesting than it sounds)
1. Prolog

**Note: I don't have the book in front of me, and I won't for about 3 weeks so please bear with me on all my mistakes and misspells.**

**Also, are the chess pieces like the Rook like people or the Card Soldiers? When ever I reread, I can't figure out what they look like. :/ Anyway, enjoy, but ****DON'T**** read if you haven't read the first Looking Glass Wars book or else SUPER confusion. ('She' in the beginning is and OC not Alyss)**

* * *

She ran as fast as possible, and then some. They were gaining and she had nowhere to go, no escape route. She ran through the street, side-walks, and even puddles, until she fell into a puddle.

When she reemerged, she was in a river. 'Pool of tears' her memory said. Memories she had kept pressed down for six long years reemerged. Heart Palace, the Mine, Millinery (what Hatter is head of), Chess Board Desert, all of it came rushing back.

Two years ago, she had left her 'family', some rich European snobs. Now she was 13 years old, but she didn't know when her exact birth day was so she said it was the day of the new year. She was wearing her Millinery training coat, hat, the complete outfit. Before Redd had taken over, Hatter was training her to be a Milliner like him. All her peers were far beyond jealous. Only 5 years old and being trained by the real Hatter. _He must have seen something in me that he didn't see with the others_, Iris thought.

Iris never knew her parents, and no one ever told her what her full name was, so she made a name up. Iris was in the forest now, and the card soldiers were gaining. With a flick of her wrist her at became a circular sharp edged weapon, _the only perks of wearing this stupid hat. _Once in range, with skill that was more than skill but part of her training, practically burned in her brain, she more flicked her wrist than toss, and took out about 10 of the cards when the weapon was flung back to her. She started sprinting away, not knowing where she was going, just away from the soldiers when there was slicing. Iris flung around to see her old teacher. Hatter Maddigan.


	2. Scorpions

**I've been only updating my Rise of the Guardians story, so I felt like updating this one. There will be a battle, and some confusion. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Hatter Madigan was alive. _I smiled on the inside. Milliners weren't suppose to not show any emotions, Hatter tought me that much before he had left with Alyss under Queen Genevieve's orders. The cards were to preoccupied with Hatter to notice me moving in behind them.

I started slicing through the card in the back as Hatter did the same in the front. He was swift and quick, and I was only slightly slower. When there were only five cards left, two fives, two threes and one six, was when I took off. I saw chess man, some more Milliners, and to my surprise, Alyss. I knew it was time to go, but Alyss must have seen me, because she was walking toward me. Once Hatter saw her walking away, he followed. I ran as far, and as fast as I could. I didn't know why, but I was afraid. Afraid of what they might do if they got to me. _Stop running, they won't hurt you_, part of me said, but the other said,_ keep running, Hatter won't recognize you. None of them will, and then you could get hurt._

Hatter looked at Alyss, and she nodded slightly," Don't hurt them, just get their attention." Hatter nodded and took off. By the time he reached her, she looked slightly tired. She must have heard him, because she started running faster and away from his direction. Hatter did the only thing he could think of, he tossed a knife at her heel. As if knowing what was coming, she spun around. Hatter recognized her. "Iris!" he yelled after she had started running again. By then, everyone else had caught up. They could see Iris hesitate before turning around.

Her black hair was in a pony-tail, and her eyes were darker than they were the last time he saw her. Her eyes were a green, and for a Milliner she had pale skin. Everyone but Hatter looked surprised that she had Milliner wear on. "Iris," he said softer.

I stared off behind them, there was something that looked like a person, but it didn't have real eyes. I flicked my wrist and my hat flattened. I threw the weapon and it took off the head of the thing. Everyone turned and saw the thing. "Glass eyes, they're back," General Doppelganger said. "What are back?" I asked as I walked and retrieved my hat weapon. I paused, I was crouching when I heard it. It was a soft clicking like pitchers on a beetle. I heard it before I was it. "Down!" I yelled forcing everyone down. Scorpion like creatures shooting, what I had no clue, at us. In my head, not really knowing what I was doing, I pictured the scorpion creatures falling into lava.

The clicks and shots stopped. Hatter stood first. He walked over to where they had been, "Lava?" He looked at Alyss, but she shook her head indicating that it wasn't her. Hatter looked at me," Iris?" He sounded surprised. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Then I realized why, I had used the power of Imagination, like Alyss and I wasn't supose to be able to.


End file.
